You Just Never Know
by Your Personal Lullaby
Summary: Sometimes a comment holds more meaning than you could ever know. Sasuke discovered that the hard way in his first year of university when his roommate leaves and a few years later is forced to face him again. AU. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

So I'm new to writing, been debating doing it for a while, so I finally took the plunge. This is my first short story. I'm estimating 10 or less chapters.

**Summary**: Sometimes a comment holds more meaning than you could ever know. Sasuke discovered that the hard one in his first year of University when his roommate leaves and he is forced to face him again a few years later. AU.

**Warnings** for this chapter: Swearing.

**Rating**: M for mature themes.

* * *

><p><strong>You Just Never Know<br>****Chapter One**

Reporters we crawling all over the place. Camera's flashing and people being lead from the scene of the crime in hand cuffs as the police that surrounded the area.

Naruto grimaced as he ducked into the police car, hearing the door close behind him. He glanced outside and sighed as he saw more of his colleagues being lead out with handcuffs. He couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as his long time friend Kiba was being cherry picked from a tree.

He placed his forehead against the ice glass and sighed, letting his warm breath fog up the police car window. The officer that had "escorted" him to the back of his car had walked off somewhere, probably take care of more of his partners in crime.

He wished that they wouldn't use cuffs on them, they were quite peaceful with their protest of the injustice that is the government. Being peaceful and not really-in his mind- resisting arrest deserved some kind of reward. Such as, no handcuffs. They itched-for some inexplainable reason- and the scraped the skin off his wrists. It was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't deserve such treatment all because he was a decent human being who didn't take injustice lying down.

He could never really hold a grudge against the police department. They were just doing their jobs and Naruto strongly admired that about the police department. He was against the police's bosses-not the captains, but the government itself.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a terrorist or planned to destroy capitalism. He was just a citizen who cared about the wrong doings that the government seemed to be able to get away with. Although the government had good qualities, there was definitely more to it than people knew. He thought of the government as a sneaky shadow snake.

He watched as a few more people were arrested, the majority of people sitting lined-up on the curb, their hands resting on their laps while staring at the busy street.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. They didn't win, they hardly ever do and it killed him a bit inside with each failed attempt to saving a piece of someone's culture-someone's existence.

He was considered an environmental and political activist. Though, many people misconstrue the term "activist". He did not walk into government buildings with a bomb attached to his chest expecting results, nor ran rampant in the streets naked trying to express freedom. He just fought for justice in anyway that he could.

Many people called them hippies and tree-huggers that did not understand the way the world worked. He may have a masters degree in Environmental Studies and done his dissertation on how the physical environment affects children, but that did not mean he didn't live in the "real" world. He felt more connected to the "real" world than most of the population.

So he was trying to save what he can of the world. He would rather try to make the world worth living in for the future generations than give up. He never gave up, he would die fighting for what he believed in. So what if he got arrested, several, times over this. It was worth it in his mind, and he had no regrets about anything he has ever done.

As long as he was able to keep his job at Konoha Conservation, he didn't care how many times he would be arrested. He always kept his involvement low key-but then again, hardly anyone hears about these types of things on the news.

The door to his left opened and someone was slowly pushed inside. Naruto smiled as the man beside him grunted as the door was closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"We tried," the man, whom Naruto knew as Chouji stated. He was a bit on the heavier side but had a heart of gold, something Naruto admired greatly about the auburn man.

"Yeah," Naruto tiredly told, closing his eyes. He knew the garden would be demolished within the week. It tore his heart out. How could the government take away someone's livelihood?

"We did everything we could," he continued on brokenly sad and Naruto could sympathize with him. He personally didn't use those gardens, but he knew a few people who did. Students he taught at his university did, and the thought of them being without a place to grow their food because that's the only way they had food tore his heart.

This communal garden was located in one of the poorest areas of Konoha. It was given to the community after reports came out about how high the poverty rate was in this particular area. The city decided to give it a band-aid and gave them this free plot of land for them to grow food, instead of them heading out to buy food. That way they could also sell organic food to others-it was a source of life for these people.

It was going to be destroyed by the government, from the ones who gave it to them to begin with. Naruto was startled as the cop got back into the car and started the engine. He heard Chouji sigh dejectedly, accompanied by a soft thud of his head hitting the window-a sign of defeat. Naruto couldn't blame him-he was feeling the same.

He placed his cuffed hands in his lap and stared out the window. There were so many warehouses on the block already, more than a handful of them abandoned. He did not understand the point of building a new one where the garden is. Apparently it was cheaper to build an entire new warehouse than fix an abandoned one. It was always about power and money.

Green ruled the world, after all.

Naruto heard the static robotic voices filtered through the police radio. He blocked it out and thought about how he was going to have to contact Kakashi, again, about placing bail on his behalf. Naruto always paid the man back, but the guilt of having to ask for him to do it again was eating at him. He felt a bit like a mooch from always pawning off of the man to place his bail-even if he did pay him back. It was the principal of borrowing the money to begin with.

The bail money was going to put a sizable dent in his wallet and savings account. It always did. He would have to see if he can get extra hours at work or possibly pick up a second job to be able to afford rent, his bills, food and every other small thing.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as they arrived at the police station and the cop exited the car, proceeding to open the back doors. He was obviously not expecting trouble from either Naruto or Chouji, seeing how he gently led them into the building without pushing or shaving them.

He knew the routine. They would be placed in a holding cell, processed and then they would get their phone calls. Most people called lawyers, not Naruto. After the first time he learned that there is no arguing with the law about the idea of obstructing justice, even if citizens where just trying to uphold it. He now used his phone call to get bail and that was always to the one person he truly counted on: Kakashi.

He sighed, it was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

><p>"Look," Kakashi ruffled his silver hair and huffed glancing at the novel on the table, mourning the loss of not being able to read it. "I understand you're busy. I am too. But we have to get this done, so why don't we just suck it up and do this?" he motioned between them and saw the dark eyebrow raise in question.<p>

"Kakashi," the man began agitatedly sighed. "I have no times for this. You were supposed to this on your own, just give me the documents I asked for."

"I told you I am not done them yet," he growled out lightly, "give me a few more hours. If you would stop trying to con me into saying they're done when they are not, I would have more time to work on them."

"I gave you a simple assignment," the young black-haired man began taking a deep breath and sighing. "Two hours. I'll wait. I need them immediately."

Kakashi nodded, standing tiredly just as the phone rang. It was nearing the evening and it was probably Iruka calling about his lateness.

He briefly glanced at his superior and went over to retrieve the phone from the cradle and noticed it was his an unknown number calling. He was tempted to ignore the call-thanking technology for caller I.D-but decided against his instinct and picked up the line. Anything to piss off Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kakashi how are you?" the cherry voice on the other line chirped and he frowned, watching as Sasuke stared back at him. Obvious annoyance written on his face.

"Naruto I can't talk to you right now, I'm in the middle of-"

"Jail?" Naruto supplied. Kakashi groaned loudly and pressed the bridge of his nose.

"I was going to say meeting with my boss," he mumbled out tiredly, he could feel himself age within those few seconds , he wondered if having children of his own would age him quicker.

"Ah...sorry Kakashi," the other mumbled and he knew that the blond was genuinely sorry for disturbing him. He was truly naively innocent.

"You need bail?" he asked quietly and hoping that the young corporate mongrel didn't hear him. It was none of Sasuke's business what his family was like, and he knew the young man would automatically assume the worst about his family and relationships. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and that dark eyebrow seemed to raise questioningly at his subordinate.

"Yeah." The answer was quiet and Kakashi felt guilty for telling him about being in a middle of a meeting. "I will pay you-"

"I know," Kakashi parentally replied and smiled lovingly at the thought of how responsible Naruto was. He was one of the few good kids left out there. "Give me a good half hour-what station are you at?"

"The one on Ishia Lane." He told quietly, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine kiddo," he told and glanced at Sasuke worriedly, "how much?"

"$1,000."

He sighed, and nodded. He knew the blond would pay him back but it worried the man how much Naruto was falling behind in bills and his expenses. He and Irkua offered to help out numerous times but he always played it off as their imaginations.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit. Hang tight."

He hung up and saw Sasuke glaring at him-a challenge in his eyes, daring him to leave when he still had work to do. Kakashi ignored him and plastered a cheerful smile on his face. Always fun to piss off an Uchiha.

"Well Mr. Uchiha," he didn't really like calling Sasuke mister, considering how much younger he was to Kakashi, but he valued his job enough to suck it up and call the whelp a mister. "I'm off to rescue me son," he told and grinned, "family before business, you know how it is."

"Those reports are-"

"I'll have them to you for Monday," he told tiredly, since it was Saturday already. He would spend the rest of the evening with Naruto (mostly listening to the man moan about another failure) and then work on them tomorrow.

"No." Sasuke spat out and glared at the man, "I need them for tomorrow."

"For a Sunday?"

"I have a meeting," he tiredly sighed. "I will come with you."

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction before he quickly schooled his features. He was just told he would be coming, the little runt didn't even have the decency to ask. He sighed again and nodded reluctantly. He ddn't have time to argue with the man, Ishia Lane was a good 25 minute drive.

"Sure..." Kakashi curiously watched Sasuke as he elegantly slipped on his black loafers and stood beside the door to the small townhouse that Kakashi lived in. The silver haired man followed his lead, slipping on a pair of worn sneakers before grabbing his keys from the hallway table bowl and opened the front door. He quickly scanned his pockets and happily left knowing that his phone was in his pocket in case of Iruka calling.

He sighed and motioned the Uchiha over to his black Honda. "Let's get going...I guess."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he tapped his fingers on the white bars of the jail.<p>

"He's late," he mumbled tiredly out and felt a bit uncomfortable. There were a lot more people than he was used to in the cell tonight-a good twenty people, and he was feeling a bit out of place and a bit self-conscious. Every man in that cell was eying each other (not in a lustful way but a "wonder why you're here" way). It definitely unnerving.

He had spoken to a few of the people he knew where at the garden protest but no lasting conversations took place. He hadn't seen Kiba or Chouji yet, wondering if they were in a different holding cell that he couldn't see.

He finally caught sight of silver hair that bounded closer to the cells. A smile took over his features as the figure seemed to get closer. He knew it to be Kakashi, he could spot that mass of silver hair anywhere. Relief swam through him, thankful that he wouldn't be spending the night int he holding cell.

"Finally," he muttered out and went to raise his hand in a wave when he caught sight of the person flanking Kakashi's side. At first Naruto thought the man was a bit young to be Kakashi's boss, so Naruto dismissed him as another person here for an entirely different matter.

They both got closer and Naruto frowned as he thought that maybe the young man was in fact Kakashi's boss. But more of this person's features were revealed by his approach, the more he saw of exactly who was striding in step with Kakashi. His stomach churned at he thought about whether life would be that cruel?

Because beside Kakashi was one Sasuke Uchiha. Ex-roommate and royal bastard extraordinaire.

'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think?<p>

Considering this my first story ever, I would really appreciate some reviews/comments about this type of story :)


End file.
